The Wrong Chocolate Chase
by Amayano
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Lucy has dropped her chocolates for her beloved crush, Sting Eucliffe, by accidentally bumping into somebody. This 'somebody', Natsu, has decided to help her with every step of the way. With Natsu's help, Lucy is determined to get her 'chocolates' to Sting, even if it meant chasing him all day. One-shot. Rated T to be sure.


-The Wrong Chocolate Chase-

A/N .Hello, it's me again ^-^ I know Valentine's Day was a long time ago, but I just got a great idea for this one-shot and I really wanted to write it! You understand those feelings, right? XD I was inspired when listening to the song 'A Solution to Jealousy' by Gumi (Vocaloid) Hope you like this! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Normal POV

Today was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day. And Lucy was determined to give her chocolate to her beloved crush, Sting Eucliffe – the football's star member and the school's number 1 best-looking guy.

"I'm sure Sting-sama would like these!" Lucy hummed happily as she walked out of a fancy chocolate shop. She was just walking on her way to home along the river when somebody bumped into her.

_The chocolates!_ She thought. She looked over to the chocolates, which was thrown into the air and down into the river, washing away. "T-t-the... chocolates...and... Sting-sama...," Lucy said softly, in shock and despair. The person who she had bumped into though had heard her.

"I'm so sorry! Um, how could I make it up to you?" She heard. She looked up at the stranger, who was a boy around her age. He had strangely spiky pink hair that was very familiar to her. Suddenly, it clicked in her mind.

"Oh! You're Natsu Dragneel, the nerd, right? I'm sorry, it's just what I've heard," Lucy made a fist with one hand and hit it on the palm of her other. "Where's your glasses?" He sighed.

"Yes, and they, too, got knocked away into the river. But the chocolates must've been important to you. They were to...Sting, right?" He looked away a little sadly.

"Yeah...I don't have any money left. And I'm not sure you can afford it either. No offense, I mean!" She looked at the ground.

"That's okay. Besides, I'm a good cook. Homemade chocolates are better filled with love than ones you just buy at the store, right?" He smiled. Her eyes lit up with happiness.

"R-really?! W-will you please teach me?" She put her hands together and begged.

"Y-yeah, sure." He blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head. "We should just go use the school's cooking classroom. I'm sure you'd be a bit uncomfortable just going into my house, or your house for that matter." He suggested, to which she nodded to.

* * *

-At The Classroom-

"Did you wash your hands?" He asked.

"Yup!"

"Did you collect all the ingredients?"

"Err...hold on,...yup!"

"Did you get the apron?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Alright, let's get started." (A/N. Btw idk how to make chocolate so I just skipped the steps :x Forgive me!)

And so, they slowly started step by step. Natsu had already made a full batch by himself, and now he was teaching Lucy to do the same. Often, Lucy would mess up on something and had to start all over again. Each time Natsu said 'Baka! Start over again!', Lucy would just be even more determined to make the right chocolates. However, each time Lucy would either mix up the ingredients or burn the chocolates. So far, they had used about 8 bowls, each with sticky 'chocolate' staining the walls of the bowls. And each bowl led to a mess on their clothing and apron.

"Come on Lucy, this is our last bowl!" Natsu pointed out as Lucy was mixing.

"I know! I hope this one turns out good!" Lucy said while vigorously mixing. However, when it was taken out of the oven, it looked lumpy and not at all round chocolates. Lucy started to bite her lip. Suddenly, she felt a hand patting her head and ruffling her hair.

"Don't worry. Not everyone can make the chocolates perfect in just one day. You did great, Lucy." Natsu smiled genuinely, making her smile a little.

"You should clean yourself up, Natsu! You look like you jumped into a pool of chocolate!" Lucy laughed and pointed at him.

"So do you! And now you'll even be messier...with this!" Natsu threw some flour at her, which clung to her face and apron.

"Haha, very funny! Sorry, but you're going to be messier than me with this!" She threw some flour _and_ sugar at him.

"That's not fair! Take this!"

"Take this!"

"Take THAT!"

And so for an hour, they started to have a mini food fight. They eventually got tired though, so they decided to stop and clean up.

"Whew! The teacher will probably kill us," Natsu laughed a little as he got a mop and started mopping the floor.

"Yup! But that was really fun," Lucy nodded as she cleaned the dishes. After they were done with cleaning the kitchen, they just threw the aprons in the dirty laundry they had inside the classroom.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, Natsu! And thank you so much!" Lucy chirped. She put the failed chocolates into a small bag, and tied it with a ribbon.

"Good luck with .. Sting!" He called to her as she walked away. He was a little reluctant to say his name though. Natsu leaned against the wall, looking outside sadly for a moment, before walking away.

* * *

-The Next Day at School-

Lucy's POV

_Today is the day that I get to give my chocolates to Sting-sama! I hope he likes them! _I thought as I ran to school. Sting-sama had a crowd, as usual, so I decided to just give him it in class. I entered the school and into my classroom, waiting patiently at my desk.

"Ohayo Lucy! You have a different hairstyle than usual!" Natsu greeted me as he walked in the classroom. I blushed a little.

"Shhh! That's a secret!" I closed my eyes shut and put a finger to my lips. I opened them again after that and smiled a little. I saw him blush a little and smile back, before heading to his seat. I then saw Sting enter the classroom with a bunch of girls hanging around him. I stood up and walked up to him.

"A-ano, Sting-"

"Hold on a second, blondie." He said before talking to some of his girls. I nodded and took my seat again. However, as I waited through that whole class, Sting had forgotten about me.

-Break-

Sting had bolted out of the classroom. I struggled to follow him. He turned into one hallway, another hallway, until I lost him. Suddenly Natsu appeared.

"H-he..he headed towards the... t-theatre." He panted, pointing to a hallway.

"Thanks Natsu!" I said, and ran towards the theatre. I saw a flash of blonde turn right, so I did too. I continued trying to follow him until the bell rang.

"Hmph! I'll try next time!" I put my fist in the air, determined.

-Lunch-

Once again, I tried to find him. Lots of girls were trying to find him too, but most gave up. I finally found him talking to a friend, before he ran off again.

_Running past classrooms, running into hallways, running past bathrooms, just where are you going?_ I thought, still trying to find him.

"L-Lucy! I...s-saw him running into class...2-B." Natsu panted. I nodded and thanked him again, heading to the said classroom. I wonder why he was panting though. When I reached the classroom, I saw him jump out of the window. My eyes widened. I looked down, and I saw him safely land. Whew, but I had to get to him fast!

I ran out of the classroom and down the stairs, all the way to the first level. Natsu appeared again. "Natsu, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"T-to help you," He panted a little and gave me a goofy smile. "A-anyway, he's going into the back entrance."

I smiled at him before I started to run again. I sure was getting tired, too, but I couldn't give up just now. Right when I saw Sting-sama fully, the bell rang again. My eyes widened. _Already...?_ I thought. I headed to my next classroom.

* * *

-After School-

I packed up my things in a hurry and ran down the stairs, trying to find Sting. Natsu, as always, appeared in front of me.

"H-he, already left the school. He's heading toward the ice cream shop direction. By the way, I can't help you any further, but good luck!" Natsu smiled. I thanked him again and left. I turned my head around to see where he would go, but he was already gone. I ran over to the ice cream shop, seeing a flash of blonde turn around the corner of it. I blinked my eyes before heading over there, too. I followed that flash of blonde hair everywhere. I saw him run out of a chocolate shop, out of a flowers shop, past a grove of trees, running alongside the river, just where are you going, Sting? Finally, I saw him slow to a stop. Sting walked into an alley. I secretly followed him, making sure I wasn't seen.

However, what nearly shattered my heart was that a girl was there. Sting nervously scratched the back of his head and held a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. The girl was pretty, too. She had short silver hair with a blue rose on it.

"Sorry Yukino. I was busy trying to escape this Natsu Dragneel guy. He was hecka fast, kept trying to talk to me about some girl named Lucy, like I would actually care about her. But anyways, I'm here now, aren't I?" He nervously laughed. _Natsu? He...did that...for me? Was that why he was panting and knew where he was going...?_

"Oh Sting! I forgive you! How sweet of you to get me my favorite flowers! I love you!" The girl, Yukino, squealed and hugged him. I saw him hug her back, before finally kissing.

_And... Sting? _Tears brimmed the edge of my eyes. _Natsu's done so much for me, yet I don't know anything about Sting, much less talk with him._

**I chased the wrong person.**

My eyes widened as I realized that. I silently got up and started to search for Natsu. I ran to a chocolate shop, past the park, the flower shop, the ice cream shop, the fountain – just where are you, **Natsu?** I looked inside alleys, I even found his house and checked it. I tried the library, the school, the supermarket. Nowhere. **The place we first met.** I realized I haven't checked the river yet.

When I reached the river, I found Natsu at the bridge, throwing pebbles. Tears ran down my cheeks. _Natsu._ I ran up to him and hugged him, crying into his back.

"L-Lucy? What are you doing here? What about Sting? Did you find him?" He asked, surprised as he turned around so that I hugged his chest instead. I shook my head a lot and wiped my tears.

"I realized I had chased the wrong person. I wanted to give _you_ the chocolates, Natsu. But it's a failure, right? You don't have to eat them. I'll just throw them into the river," I half-heartedly laughed and was about to throw the bag in the river when Natsu took it from me. I looked up at him in shock as he took a chocolate into his mouth and smashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened again, before finally closing and kissing him back, a tear flowing down my cheek. After about 3 seconds, I tasted the chocolate. I released and spit out the chocolate.

"S-So salty!" I spat it out, trying to get rid of the taste. "Sp-spit it out! Don't eat anymore!" I exclaimed. He shook his head, and I saw him swallow.

"It's fine, right? After all, one form of love is the food. Besides, I think all you did was mix up the salt with the sugar. Everything else was good," Natsu laughed a little and scratched behind his head. "Come on, let's go make some more chocolate." He said, taking my hand and walking with me.

"Wait, where are we going?!" I asked, turning to look up at him.

"To my house!" He gave me a goofy smile and picked me up bridal style.

"KYAAAAAA! What's wrong with you?!"

"Hahaha!"

* * *

And, scene! :3 I hope I didn't make Lucy cry too much at the end. I just wanted for her to cry in a sense like 'Baka Natsu, why did you do this? You didn't have too!'. I just couldn't resist this idea! Oh and when Natsu was looking away sadly, in case you didn't know because you cannot sense emotions (JK!), he was just jealous. Hope you liked this!

~Kitsune-Dark-Knight


End file.
